The Epiphany
by ReadMePlzz
Summary: Bella has a revelation the night of her wedding, right after arriving on Isle Esme. What could it be about? Will she stay or will she go? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I said that I was going to start with only two stories, but I have abandoned them for now. We got either little to no response to the first chapters. This one with be updated at most once a day if I get some response. Determined by how many reviews I get will determine how fast I update.**

**I am in dire need of a beta for this story. If you are interested, please let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Epiphany<strong>

**Chapter One**

That damn mirror was pissing me off. My reflection most of all. My hair was in complete disarray, my eyes were smokey from my make-up smudging, refusing to come off with my make-up remover, and my cheeks were a pasty white.

I was paler than I had ever looked before, due to Alice's make up that was caked on.

While standing around the Cullen's, I always felt out of place. Never able to live up to them in my human form. Of course, they loved me just how I was, but it felt off all of the time.

I'm not going to say that I don't want in my marriage or my family. Don't get me wrong. I love my husband and his family.

I looked down at my hand and saw the heaviest thing in the world. It was my wedding ring.

It was beautiful, but so not me.

I thought of everything that had happened to me in the past year, everything that had happened since I moved to Forks. It was only a mere few seconds before my mind got to the one name which haunted me the most.

Jacob.

My beautiful best friend.

I hated myself for thinking of him on my wedding night, but I couldn't help it.

He had always been there for me, even when it hurt him. That must make me a complete and utter bitch.

The most he ever asked from me was a chance and I couldn't give him that.

Then, there was that kiss. Wooh. Edward never even kissed me. It was so intense, so passionate, and so unbelievably loving. It took my breath away to tell you the truth.

After all my months of torturing Jacob, he got a small piece of me.

I thought on those children that I saw myself having with Jacob. I wondered if he would ever have those children if I wasn't with him. That simple thought hurt.

Without even trying, I saw myself in the mirror with a big, swollen stomach and saw Jacob standing behind me, arms wrapped around me and hands settled on my stomach. He had his signature smile.

God, I love that smile.

I smiled back and then he disappeared it was back to me and that DAMN MIRROR!

What if I hadn't married Edward? What if I had gave in to Jacob that morning on the mountain? What if I had given us a chance?

I found my throat feeling like it was closing and my heart started to race.

What if I never saw Jacob again?

I slipped down to the floor and the tears flowed.

I couldn't take never seeing Jake ever again. It would be impossible.

But, I couldn't live without Edward either.

Either way I went, I would be permanently hurting myself and others. I had two soulmates. Two paths I could take. Two directions and this was my permanent turning point. If I continued my honeymoon the way everyone knew it would go, Edward and myself would be forever, but Jake would be left in the dust and probably wither away into nothing. If I left my honeymoon, left Edward in the process, Edward could probably be alone for the rest of all time and never get over what we share.

Either way, neither would ever want to be around me again afterwards.

I felt a freezing hand touch my pair knee and I gazed into the topaz eyes of my husband, seeing pure worry.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I felt my lip tremble as I buried my face in my knees. He would be angry with me if I told him of my worries.

"Ca-ca-can't..." That was all I could communicate to him.

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on, darling. I will get the boat and we can go home." I looked up t him and saw his saddness and then his smile came. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing.

"Thank you, Edward." He chuckled gently and kissed my temple.

"It's okay, love. I will always love you, no matter what. I will always be your friend. I know that you love him. All it took was you to realize." He picked me up, holding me close, as he took our bags to the boat, taking us away from Isle Esme.

**A/N: Soooo...What did you think? Strange? The perfect thing? Please leave a review for me. I would like at least ten. PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but the favorites and story alerts made up for it. When I got up this morning, I had at least fifty story alerts in my inbox. I am so happy everyone liked the start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epiphany<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Jacob's POV**

So, there I stood after just phasing back. This was impossible.

Why the hell did Paul always have to hide my clothes on me? Oh, well. I'll just steal a pair of his shorts.

I went to his sack of clothes and grabbed a pair of shorts out of it, finding my phone. Mhmm.

I pulled on the shorts and walked over to the dried up pond, sitting next to it. The sounds of the woods soothed me.

I sat there and sat there for what felt like hours and hours just enjoying the calm.

For the first time in a long time, I felt calm and cool, just by myself. There was always other people around me, the pack, my dad, my sister…

Always someone there and I could never really be alone. I just I could understand why no one trusted me to be alone. I was a complete and utter disaster.

Ever since I got that invitation, I have been emotionally damaged.

As always, Quil thought hooking up with some girl and fucking her brains up. That just wasn't me. I couldn't do that. Not that I hadn't thought about it.

Sam and Leah were the only ones who understood. Sam understood because of what happened with Leah, also understand what the whole triangle thing was putting Bella through, and Leah understood because she was currently in my position.

Bella Cullen had completely broken my heart by marrying my mortal enemy.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I instantly picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I now only spoke in monotone.

"Son, you need to come home. Charlie is here and he needs to talk to you." I sighed deeply and rubbed my hand over my face. I was more and more tired nowadays.

"Is it about her?" He sighed which told me that it was Bella. Just thinking her name now usually sent me into tears.

"Yes, son. I'm not sure if its bad or good, but he was told by Cullen to tell you." Now, I was confused.

"Wait, what is it?" He sighed again, but it didn't seem sad.

"They are coming bad." That immediately got my attention.

"Say that again?" There was a laugh that came from him and then he stopped.

"What I have gotten from Charlie is that Bella had some mental breakdown and they are flying back in." I hung up and ran back home as fast as I could without phasing. It only took a good five minutes.

I saw the cruiser parked outside my garage and I walked into the house, seeing Charlie and my dad sitting down with a beer.

"Hey, Charlie." He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Hey, Jacob. Did your dad tell you the news?" I shrugged.

"Only a short and sloppy version. What IS going on?" He lightly chuckled.

"Edward didn't give me much to go on. He left it very short and simple. He said that when they got to wherever they were going that he was putting away their stuff and she went to take a shower. He went in there after an hour to check on her and she was in a ball on the floor, crying. He said that she couldn't even utter a word." He looked frightened by this and, to be truthful, so was I.

Something had sent Bella into a catatonic state.

What could it possibly be?

"Do you have any idea why that happened?" He shook his head, looking defeated.

"I wish I did. For some reason, she had Edward tell me to tell you. He said that he has a 'feeling' that she is going to want to see you when the plane lands." I nodded, still confused.

"Why didn't you talk to Bella?" He shrugged sighed.

"I asked him the same thing and he said that he wasn't sure if she knew how to talk anymore. He said that she wouldn't even answer his questions with a simple nod. This shit scares me. I swear if he put her back in THAT state again, I don't care if they lock me away for life. I will kill him." You and me both, I thought to myself.

"Charlie, you need to calm down. He was probably just blowing it out of proportion. They probably had a fight or something like that." Charlie nodded at m dad's calm voice. How could he possibly be so calm about this? Bella is having a mental breakdown and he acts as if everything is peaches and cream.

Internally, I was freaking out over this. What would drive them back here after being gone a day, maybe?

"I should probably hit the shower and head over to Sam's." Both men nodded and I did as I said.

I took the world's fastest shower in history and got dressed in real clothes, climbing onto my bike. I rode the short distance to Sam's and the whole pack was outside, laughing.

The looked to me and seemed in shock. I unstraddled my bike and sat between Paul and Seth, seeing everyone's shocked eyes.

"Okay. Spill, Jake. What happened?" I raised an eyebrow to Collin and everyone laughed, including myself.

"What are you talking about?" Paul laughed and patted my back.

"Man, you look like you just got the best fucking blow job in the world! You have a shit-eating grin on your face. What's up with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened, ok? Charlie was at the house when I got home and Cullen told him to relay a message to me." Suddenly they shifted to pack mode.

"What did the leech say?" I rolled my eyes again, runningmy fingers through my hair.

"Just that they are coming back already. Bella had some kind of mental breakdown after they arrived." I recognized the look of sorrow in their eyes as I recanted what Charlie told me about.

"Over what?" I shrugged and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again.

"Who the fuck knows? He told Charlie that while he was unpacking that Bella went into the bathroom to freshen up from the flight. After a while, he went to check on her and she was in a ball on the floor." They all looked confused until Sam's eyes narrowed in what was a mixture of anger and pity.

"You don't think...?" He looked to Paul and they were slight for a moment until Paul started to tremble in anger.

"That would explain her freaking out. Fucking leech." I was confused.

"What?" Paul calmed down and patted my shoulder.

"You don't think that maybe they did what she told you they would, do you?" That thought made me tremble and my wolf was crying out.

He wanted to rip Edward Cullen apart for even thinking of touching her like that.

"I don't know. Charlie said they had just arrived there." I took deep breaths to calm down the wolf before he did something drastic.

**A/N: Please leave me a nice little review. I'm not sure of when I will get to the computer again so I may not update for a few days if I don't get the next chapter ot within the next few hours. Look for an update tonight to make up for it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Epiphany**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV**

I felt so much better once I was back in Washington, seeing Charlie waiting at the airport for me. Edward had told me that he would catch a flight to Alska, since the family was spendin time with the Denali's this week.

I promised to csll him in a few days when I had figured everything out in my head. I was so confused.

I practically ran at Charlie, wrapping my arms around his chest. He wasn't even close to as warm as Jake, but his hugs were always comforting.

"Hey, kiddo." I smiled to myself anf released the hug.

"Hi, Dad. Thanks for picking me up." He nodded proudly and with that we walked out to the cruiser It was quiet, long drive back to Forks. I wasn't gone for long, but it felt like forever since I had been back.

As soon as we got to the house, I sat my bag on the floor, walking to the living room.

"What happened?" I knew Charlie would want answers. I knew it would come. I just didn't expect it to come so soon.

"I guess I got scared." He sighed, but I didn't hear movement.

"Of what?" I took in a deep breath and spoke the truth.

"Making the biggest mistake of my life." He walked over and gave me a reassuring hug.

"It's okay, kiddo." I nodded and returned the hug.

"I know it is. I just have to have time to think. Edward went to Alaska with the rest of his family so I can have some time to myself, to get my priorities straight." He nodded and pulled back.

"That's fine, Bells. He told me that there was someone close that you would want to see when you got back?" A smile spread across my face as I thought of Jake and how close he was.

"Yeah. I need to go see Jake, Dad. When he was at the wedding, he got really upset over some things that I said to him and I really need to apologize to him. He is my best friend." He nodded. "I'm gonna call a cab." Another nod came and I grabbed the house phone, calling a cab.

After waiting for thirty minutes, the taxi arrived and drove me to the small red house. Just being close to it made it easier to breath. I paid the cab driver and knocked lightly on the front door. It only took a few minutes before Billy answered with a bright smile.

"Hello, Bella." Igave him a small smile in return.

"Is he in?" He nodded and opened the door, moving aside. I knew where Jake would be. It was where he always was.

His room.

"Thanks, Billy." He nodded and I slowly walked to Jake's room. The door was slightly ajar and I was hesitant to open it, but summed up the energy to do so.

It was like deja vu.

There he slept, an arm covering his eyeswhile he wore no shirt and had on a pair of long jeans. His sheet was spread across the bed while he lightly snored. I couldn't help the smile that came from seeing his peaceful state.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing my hand on his chest. I loved his heat. He shivered for a moment and then a light hum came from his beautiful lips.

"Jake." It was a light whisper and I figured it would enough to wake him. I was wrong. He was passed the fuck out. I reached up and caressed my fingertips down his cheek, getting a grumble.

"Bells." I smiled again and tried waking him again.

"Jake." His eyes squinted shut and then they opened, a small smile starting to form.

"Hey, Bells." I blushed and put my hand back on his chest.

"Hey. Sorry that I woke you up." He shook his head lightly, chuckling.

"It's cool. I was just dreaming." I bit my lip and lightly rubbed his chest.

"Good dream?" He smiled brighter.

"Very good." I could only image how red I was, but I thought about a tomato.

"What was it about?" He reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"You were the dream." I giggled gently and moved a little closer. I lightly clicked my tongue before speaking.

"Well, as you can see, reality is much better than the dream world. I guess your dream came true?" He had a thoughtful express as his hand rested on my hip opposite of him.

"Not completely. If it had, you would be in this bed with me doing very naughty things." My mouth was a-gasp and I smacked his chest, getting a laugh from him.

"Jake!" He pulled me down to the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"You asked. Now, shush. You woke me up from a very good dream." I giggled and cuddled into his soft, warm chest, missing his sweet embrace.

"I missed you, Jake." He gently kissed my cheek, lovingly stroking his hand up and down my back.

"I know, honey. I missed you, too. Do you want to talk about whatever upset you and made you come back?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself as close to his warmth as I could get.

"I had an epiphany." His breathing evened out while I kissed his neck, loving the taste of his skin.

"About what? Your marriage, your life, what?" I pulled back enough to see the side of his face and ran my fingers along the other side of his face, him turning to look down at me.

"You." He looked very confused and I had a tear fall. "I realized that if I didn't do something that I would lose you forever." Which wasn't a lie. I was too chicken shit to tell him the truth, which was killing me.

"You could never lose me, Bells. I'm always here for you. No matter what." My eyes flickered down to his lips and he noticed, his breathing getting heavier.

"That's not true, Jake. I had to come back before I made the biggest mistake of my life." There it is. His eyes suddenly turned full of lustas his hands moved from my back down to my bottom.

"What would that have been?" I knew my stare had to be reflecting his. I mean, look at Jake. He is a tall, dark, and handsome man with sex radiating from him.

"Having sex with my husband." His lips finally crashed to mine and I held his face, feeling his body press against mine. "Oh, Jake." He lightly growled, turning to where I was on my back him clinched between my thighs.

His hand gently glided along my stomach, up my shirt, and cupped my breast, massaging it perfectly.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded and gripped both of my hands in his hair, holding his face to mine.

"Yes, Jake. I love you." He growled again, kissing me harder. His hips pressed into mine, creating friction by moving them.

"I love you, too." His lips moved to my neck as he started to unbutton my top, muttering in my ear 'fuck it'. He forced it off, revealing my black with baby pink pokka dotted bra. I sat up and continued to kiss him hungrily on the lips.

"Take off your pants, Jake." He growled and rubbed his hand between my legs, the only thing seperating him from my sensitive parts was my panties.

"Take off your panties and I will." He didn't get any resisstance from me. I swiftly pushed down my matching panties. His eyes darked as he stood on his knee, starting to undo his pants. I laid back on the bed and hiked up my skirt, spreading my legs for him to see me. I wasn't sure if he would like it, but his face prove that it turned him on.

I pushed down my stockings and kicked off my shoes, taking the hoseriery with them.

As soon as his bottoms were history, he moved between my leg and we started to kiss again, moaning loudly into each others lips.

"You didn't have to take those off. I liked them." I moaned and stroked his long shaft, rubbing my thumb over his mushroom top.

"Get over it. I want you now." He nodded and pushed my hand away, rubbing my clitirus with his tip. Now, the teasing had turned from pleasurable to annoying. "Jake, stop teasing me." His tongue glided around mine as he pressed his tip to my center, creating a little pressure. "Do it, Jake. You know I love you, baby." Then, his entire length was buried inside of me.

Just as suddenly as he went in is how suddenly the pain came. It wasn't horrible pain, but still pain. After a few minutes, it faded and I relaxed. With my relaxed state, he took complete control. He sat up, still inside of me, and propped himself up. He extracted most of his length and thrusted it back in, causing me to arch.

Our love sounds filled the room unstoppably. His movements were very hard and animalistic, but still soft and loving. It was the most unbeieveable experience of my life, up until then at least.

Once we both were spent, I laid sprawled on his chest, attempting to control my breathing the best that I could. His hands were stroking up and down my back. He was so perfect when we made love.

Bells?" I looked up at him and gave him a smile. I was perfectly happily until he said that one thing that shattered my heart and soul worse than when Edward left all alone in the cold, wet forest outside my house.

**A/N: Ooooh! What could it be? Why does Jake have to do something wrong right after they do something so perfect and beautiful as making love? Please, tell me your ideas and thoughts. I can see so many people love this story by the story alerts and favorited's, but there are still not many reviews. We are getting up there though.**

**Turns out, I may not have to be off for a few days. I probably won't be able to update on the weekends because those are usually hectic for me and my family. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so proud of all of you! I think I might jus cry from the amount of reviews. I guess everyone had alot to say about last chapter. **

**Now, I will say this once. In any story I write, there will be NO imprinting for Jacob, there will be NO Nessie, and there will be NO vampire Bella, period. The only time a Nessie will be present is in an AH story. **

**I love the idea of imprint, being positive that there is this one person who is made for you, but there are flaws. It takes away your free-will, like with Sam, Emily, and Leah.**

**Writing this chapter made me cry ALOT! I feel bad for both Bella and Jacob. I am surprised that nobody guessed right for what was going to happened with all of the reviews. **

**Please, leave me alot of love. Thanks. Love you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epiphany<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Jacob's POV**

I stared down at the beauty before me, my Bells. Her hair in disarray, her cheeks flushed, back arched, head thrown back, and her hands clinging to me for dear life.

I was so glad that I was the one who got to see her like this. I was so glad when she told me that she hadn't done this with Cullen. I couldn't hold in the urge to kiss her and I was unbelievably surprised when she didn't push me away.

I pushed my lips against hers again and she returned the kiss, rolling her hips with mine.

"Bells." She moaned and I laid on my back as she stradled me, releasing the beautiful kiss. I relieved her of her bra, tossing it to the floor.

I had always fantasized about being intimate with her. None of my dreams could compare to this.

Her hands gripped onto my shoulders as she rolled her hips, pumping me.

"Jake." I cupped her sweet breast in my hand as she placed her hand over mine. I thought she would push it away, but she just held it there, keeping her eyes gently closed. "Oh, ah, you feel so good." I growled and thrusted up to her.

"So do you, baby." I sat up and her arms went around my neck, pressing her lips to mine. She continued to ride us both towards our climaxes as I cupped her bottom in my hands. "I love you." She unzipped her skirt and threw it to the floor, moaning loudly into my mouth.

"Oh, god! I love you, too." I could hear in the living room and tried to ignore what I was hearing.

Paul and Embry were there and talking.

I pulled Bella closer, growling from the light tightening of the muscles in my thighs.

"Billy, who is in there with Jake?" Oh, shit! Dad, please don't tell them.

I pinned Bella down to the bed and started my wild thrust, causing her to pant.

"Oh, god! Jake!" I growled and ran my lips along her neck, lightly nipping at the delicious skin.

"Bella got here about thirty minutes after he went to sleep." FUCK! I growled and slowly down to prevent from climaxing too fast. I wanted her to release one more time before I went over the edge.

"Bella is in there with him? Holy shit! Jake, you the man!" Embry lightly yelled only enough for me to hear. I was going to laugh, but decided against it. That would look wrong.

That was the perfect timing for Bella's walls to tighten around me, her nails digging into the skin of my back. I gently hissed into her neck, growling.

"Jake, oh, god! I'm almost there!" I groaned and propped myself up on my hands, pounding my hips into her and egging on the climaxes from both of us that was sure to come within a matter of seconds. I felt the intense tightening in my testicles as she arched heavily. I growled loudly as her body bobbed back and forth from the strength behind my massive thrusts.

"Here I come, baby! Oh, fuck!" Both of us bursted together as we relaxed. She reached up slowly and rubbed her lips against mine. I leaned down and kissed her passionately, showing her all of the love I felt for her. "I love you so much, Bells." She lightly giggled as I released the kiss, smiling at me.

"I love you more." I chuckled and kissed her again.

"That's nice to know." She blushed lightly as I rolled her on top of me, her laying her head on my chest. I stroked my hand up and down her hair, loving the feel of it between my fingers.

She was so unbelievably perfect.

She lovingly kissed my chest every few seconds, making sure I knew she was here.

I wasn't even sure if I was sure she was here. I always hoped she would come to me, but I never imaged she would actually do it.

Then, it hit me.

She just got back from her HONEYMOON with her HUSBAND who just happened to be my MORTAL ENEMY.

She was going to regret that we just made love. I knew that was her first time. Not just the feeling I had, but the evidence of it. I was sure that there was going to be blood on the bed when we finally got up.

I hated myself for what I had to say. I never wanted to say it, but it had to be said.

"Bells?" She looked up at me and had the most love in her eyes that I had ever seen anyone look at anyone else with before in my WHOLE LIFE. More than one of the pack looks at an imprint.

"Yes?" She looked so happy and I debated whether I should actually destroy this beautiful moment or not.

It had to be done.

"Where is he?" She knew what this meant and she sported a frown.

"Alaska with the rest of the family. They are visiting some old friends." I nodded and removed my hands from her, placing them over my eyes.

I hate you, Jacob Black, I thought to myself.

"You should go." I felt the lump in my throat and then heard her giggle. I uncovered my eyes as saw her smiling at me, blushing profusely.

"And where would I go? What would I do?" I was stunned. What was with this girl?

"Bella, I'm serious." Then came the frown and the emotion in her eyes that I hoped to never see again.

The zombified Bella was coming to the surface.

I quickly covered my eyes to hold in the tears from seeing that.

"Alright." I sighed in relief that I didn't have to push any harder. I didn't want to see the zombie. I never wanted to see it in her again.

I did that to her.

I uncovered my eyes slightly to see her pulling on her clothes in a hurry with tears stained down her face.

Oh, god.

I sat up and grabbed her hand, getting it pushed away, as she pulled up her hose.

"Bells, don't cry. It needs to be this way." She huffed and slipped on her shoes, a second of a sob escaping her sweet lips.

'You are a real piece of work, Jacob." I was shocked as she ran her way out of my house.

I watched from inside of my room as Bella went into the garage, grabbed her bike, and rode off into the sunset and out of my life.

**Bella's POV**

I cried the whole way home, parking the bike outside of the house and running to my room. I closed the door and locked it, falling to the floor in a heap.

I had felt my heart crumble in a million pieces when he spoke those words to me.

My throat was dry, throbbing, and my chest had been thrown into a blender, creating invisible shreds of what was left on Jake's bedroom floor.

I sobbed heavily into my hands as my phone started to go off in my pocket.

I pulled it out and saw it was the very one who had killed my soul.

"WHAT?" I couldn't hold in my frustration and hurt as I picked it up.

"Bells, I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I sobbed hard as I attempted to keep a grasp on reality.

"YOU'RE SORRY? MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU FUCKED SOMEONE YOU DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT!" With those words, I hung up the phone and threw it against the wall, shattering on impact. I didn't think I had that much strength in my body, but obviously I did.

I broke up my marriage for a man who never really loved me. He practically kicked me out of his house after I had sex with him. He held absolutely no emotion when he destroyed whatever we could have been, whatever we could have had together.

After what felt like hours of crying, I gathered up all of the energy I had and got up, grabbing white sweats and a white tank top.

I took a long, cold shower. I couldn't handle the heat. I scrubbed my body so thoroughly that I had rubbed the skin off in a alot of places. The blood didn't bother me though.

After I got out of the shower, I put on my clothes and crawled into bed, crying the whole night away.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is mostly a filler. I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epiphany<strong>

**Chapter Five**

**Jacob's POV**

I hated myself even more now as I sat in the living room with the house phone in my hand.

I now understood why she was so upset. I ws an idiot for not explaining what I meant. I should have known she would have blown it all out of proportion. She was Bella, of course.

I wanted to go over to Charlie's and hug her until she stopped the crying. I could hear the crying in her voice.

Then came the cruiser up the driveway. Just what I need.

In a few minutes, Charlie walked through the door and flashed me a happy smile.

I just broke your daughter's heart and now you are smiling at me?

"Hey, Jake! Is Bella here?" I shook my head. I guess he hadn't seen her yet.

"Why? What's got you all happy?" He chuckled and closed the door, sitting next to me on the couch.

"I guess Bella didn't tell you. She didn't even tell me." I nodded. I was curious.

"What?"

"I got another call from Edward about ten minutes ago while I was at the station. Apparently, her phone must be off or something because he couldn't get a hold of her. Anyways, supposedly, they had already decided on divorce." I felt like my heart completely stopped when he spoke that one little word.

Divorce.

That put all of the pieces together for me. Her coming to see me, the unbelievable sex, her being so upset.

She chose me. She FINALLY chose me.

"What?" I looked to him and he was uncontrolably smiling. I had never seen him so happy.

"He said that he was going to FedEx the divorce papers to her, that she had already decided on a divorce." I felt my breating leave me as I gulped.

"Are you sure?" He nodded gently and sighed.

"Why don't you look like you're happy?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Because Bella is upset with me. I said something stupid, she got upset, and went home." He nodded, a small frown on his face. "She was pretty upset when she left and she yelled at me when I tried to call her." He chuckled and that just made me confused.

"She is a lot like her mother. Very stubborn and hard-headed. Give her time. That is all she will need." I nodded and shook his hand. I didn' believe it. She was too upset to forgive me, ever.

I knew I had lost her, but I wouldn't upset Charlie by letting him know that. He depended on me for Bella's sanity

"Okay. Maybe you're right." I lied.

* * *

><p>I waited a day before trying to call the house. The house phone rang and rang until the answering machine picked up. I knew she was home and Charlie had to be at work.<p>

I sighed heavily as I put the phone back on the cradle.

I really wanted to apologize, but she wasn't letting me even do that. I loved her so much and I fucked up badly.

After a moment, the phone rang. I instantly picked it up, hoping that it was Bella.

"Hello?" I was wrong. It wasn't Bella.

"Jacob, do you know if Bella went anywhere after she left your house yesterday?" It was Charlie and he sounded very worried and upset.

"No, Charlie. Why? What's going on?" He groaned.

"Well, when I got home last night after talking to you, Bella was in her room, crying, and she had blood all over her clothes." The phone dropped out of my hand as I gasped.

Bella...covered...in blood.

I picked back up the phone again and pulled on my shoes and t-shirt.

"Say that last part again?" I had to make sure she was okay for myself. I didn't care if she was angry at me. I loved her too much to stay away if she is hurt.

"Her clothes were covered in blood. She couldn't give me where it came from and refused to go to the hospital to see what was wrong with her. Do you have any idea?" I groaned myself.

"No, but I'll go and figure it out for myself. I'll let you know what I find out." He lightly chuckled.

"I know you will, Jake. Thanks." We hung up and I went to the garage, mounted my bike, and took off to Forks. The roads were clear so I tested the speedometer to Charlie's house. I parked it down the street so Bella would get upset when she saw me.

I could see her inside of her bedroom, sitting in her rocking chair, on her computer, with that zombie getting ready to surface.

I went to the front door, got the key under the mat, and opened the door. I closed and locked it behind me, walking up the stairs.

I could hear some old country music playing through her radio.

When I say old country, I mean OLD.

"Well, I was born a coal miner's daughter,  
>IIn a cabin, on a hill in Butcher Holler,<br>We were poor, but we had love,  
>That was one thing daddy made sure of,<br>He shoveled coal to make a poor man's dollar."

She had on a pair of glasses that I had never seen her wear before and was wearing baggy sweats with her Converses.

Then, the house phone rang. She picked it up without looking at it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" She seemed in monotone.

"Bella? Love, are you alright? You sound like hell?" She rolled her eyes and clicked on the computer.

"Well, if I sound like hell, I probably look like shit. What did the lawyers say? You said you would call back in five minutes and its three hours." He sighed over the phone.

"Well, you seem to forget it takes a while to run from the Denali's to Port Angeles. Later on, I will bring you the papers. It has all been settled with the lawyer. You can get alimony, too." She groaned.

"Edward, I don't want alimony. I don't want your money or the family's money." He groaned.

"Bella, that part is non-negotiable. You need it more than I do." She sighed in defeat, running her fingers through her hair.

"And how long will I have to get it?" He chuckled gently.

"Until you get married again." She groaned loudly.

"Edward, I'm never getting married again. I'm never dating again. Okay? I don't want your money. All I want is the divorce finaled and you to be there as my friend." He sighed gently.

"Are you even going to tell me what happened when you went to the reservation?" It seemed like her breath was taken away and she gulped.

"You don't want to know. All you need to know is HE is no longer a part of my life." I flinched and decided it was time to make my presense known.

"Bells?" She gulped again and bit her lip.

"Edward, I'm going to have to call you back." She hung up before he could say anything and looked over at me, tears in her eyes and a broken soul through the depths. "What are you doing here?" I sighed and leaned my head against the door.

"You wouldn't take my calls." She looked away from me, closed her laptop, and put it back on the desk.

"And you wonder why." I walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Bells, I didn't mean it the way you took it. You know that I love you." She gently hugged her chest and kept her eyes away from me.

"Just go. Please." I rested my cheek on her leg and kissed the fabric of her sweats.

"I know you, Bells. I know what you are doing. You don't want to love you because you want a reason to be mad at me. I deserve for you to be mad at me for what I said, but what you don't understand is that I didn't know that you had seperated from him. Charlie had to tell me that and then I felt like a complete asshole for what I said.

"I love only you and I would have never asked you to leave if I didn't think you would regret what we shared. What we shared was so beautiful, Bells, just like you." She finally looked at me and had those tears down her cheeks now.

She moved into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, crying her eyes out into my chest.

"Jake." I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Bells. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I hurt you." She pushed her lips against mine and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I love you." I leaned my forehead against hers as she continued to cry out her frustration. "You're an asshole." I nodded and laid kisses all over her face.

"I know, honey. I love you, though." She snuggled into my chest and we sat there for the longest time, just letting me hold her close to me.

**Aww! What a beautiful chapter! Tell me what you think! I love all of your reviews and they give me the inspiration to go on. Don't be shy with your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Epiphany**

**Chapter Six**

After a while, we went downstairs and Bella turned on the radio, set to that old country again. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her as she gathered a bunch of ingredients to make some food.

"What are you making me?" She giggled and turned her head, gently kissing me.

"I'm making lasagna. Charlie should be home any minute." I chuckled and kissed her again.

"What is with this country music?" Then she laughed outloud.

"Family tradition on Renee's side." I was confused, but laughed.

"Family tradition for what?"

"Anytime you get divorced, you listen to this music until it is finalized." The next song started and she started to sing to it.

_"There he goes,_  
><em>He's walkin' away,<em>  
><em>And each step he takes,<em>  
><em>Brings heartache my way.<em>

_She's won his heart,_  
><em>I've lost him some way,<em>  
><em>There he goes,<em>  
><em>He's walkin' away."<em>

She hummed along with the beat and I found it to be so adorable.

"You are so beautiful." She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, starting to kiss me. She held my face to hers as I pressed my body against hers. I was in such a haze from us kissing that I didn't hear anyone come in until there was a throat clear.

I released the kiss and saw Charlie seeing us.

FUCK!

Bella pulled back and gave Charlie a small smile.

"Hi, Dad." He nodded and I felt awkward so I sat at the table, watching Bella. Charlie got a beer and went to the living room, winking at me.

Oh, God.

I walked back over to Bella and kissed along her neck, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Mmm, Jake." I growled in her ear and pressed my pelvis to her bottom, getting an audible gasp from her.

"Wanna go to my house after dinner? We don't have to do anything. I just want to be alone with you." She turned back around and kissed me again.

"Yeah, I want to." I moaned into her mouth and pulled out of the kiss.

"Need any help?" She giggled and gave me another one.

"You can help with the salad, but that's it really." I nodded and gave her another kiss.

"Okay." We worked in silence even though all I wanted to do was kiss her non-stop. I had never had the ablity to kiss her endlessly and I liked it.

Once I finished fixing what she asked me to, I pulled her to me, kissing her passionately. She moaned and held me to her.

"Jake." I growled and released the kiss, seeing her lust-filled eyes.

"I can't get enough of kissing you." She blushed and rubbed her hand along my package, causing me to groan.

"We are going to need to eat fast because I want you soo bad right now." I growled lightly and bucked my hips to her hand.

"Yeah, we are. Your hand is making me want you even more." She whimpered and bit her lip, pulling her hand back.

"Maybe we should say we are bring some to Billy and leave right after it is done." I nodded and took her lips with mine, pulling her close to me by her hips.

"How much longer left on the food?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeper. Then, the oven ding'ed.

Finally!

"Dad, the food is ready!" She pulled back and got a plate out for Charlie and got a tupa-ware container big enough for some for Bella, my dad, and me. Charlie came in and filled up his plate and then Bella filled the tupa-ware container of lasagna. She got a big zip-lock baggy and filled it with the salad. "Dad, we are going to take this food to Billy and the others on the reservation." He smiled and nodded, giving me another wink.

He knew exactly what was going on. Well, not exactly, but he had a rough idea. He knew we were going to the reservation for alone time.

"Take your time, Bells. I'll be heading down in a few hours to help Sue with some preparations for a bonfire they are having tonight." We nodded and Bella and I said our goodbyes to Charlie, heading out. She was smart enough to put the food in her old backpack and put it on her back, since she was going to ride on my bike with me.

I stradled my bike and looked at where her truck used to park, seeing her bike.

"Bells, I have been meaning to ask. Where is your truck?" She sighed and had a sadness in her eyes.

"You don't want to know." She looked into my eyes with shame written in them.

Uh, oh.

"Oh." She gave me a small smile for not pushing it and instead of climbing on behind me, she sat in front of me, rubbing her ass against my package. She leaned back into my chest, turning her head and kissing me gently.

"I love you." I chuckled and kissed her again, starting up the bike.

"I love you, too." I drove off as she wrapped her arms back around my waist, making me chuckle. I felt her lips against my neck as I entered the reservation. As I stopped in front of the house and turned off the engine, I heard her evened breathing and looked at her face.

She had fallen asleep on the drive here.

I couldn't help the smile that covered my face. She was so beautiful and I rested my cheek on her forehead.

I picked her up in my arms and took her into my room. She woke up once I laid her on the bed. She just flashed me that big smile and I pressed my lips to hers.

"Can you put the food away?" I nodded and took her backpack.

"Sure." I left and put the lasagna and salad in the fride returning back to my room. When I got there, Bella had my blanket just below her waist and was only in her bra and panties.

I shook it off and took off my shirt and jeans, crawling into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she turned to me, laying her head on my chest.

"I don't know why I am so tired." I tilted her head up and kissed her lips.

"Sleep all you want, honey." She nodded and cuddled into me.

Then it caught my attention.

I saw lightly nicks and scabs all over her back. Then I looked to her arms, shoulders, and legs.

They were everywhere on her.

"Bells, oh, my god." She lightly her head with sleep still heavy in them. "What happened? You have cuts everywhere." She groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Nothing." I moved close to her and started to kiss along her shoulder.

"Please, Bells, tell me." She groaned and turned back to me, eyes fully awake.

"It's nothing, Jake. Really. You don't need to worry about it. I got a little carried away." I was confused as I lightly stroked her back.

"What do you mean by you got carried away?" She looked ashamed as she gently kissed my chest.

"After I left here and got off the phone with you, I felt disgusted with myself and I got carried away with trying to wash that disgust away. I didn't know I was bleeding until I got out of the shower." I sighed and hated that I made her feel that way.

"I'm sorry, Bells." She shook her head and gently kissed me.

"Don't be." I continued to kiss her as she moaned into my lips. "Oh, Jake." I moved closer to her and grasped her plump breast in my hand, growling.

"You are so beautiful." I moved between her legs and continued to passionately and hungrily kiss her tasty lips.

"Jake." I growled again, bucking my hips into hers and rubbing myself against her.

God, she felt perfect.

She sat up slightly and undid her bra, throwing it away.

"I want you now." I growled and pushed down my boxers. I caught sight of her licking her lips as my erection was revealed. I took a grasp on my shaft and started to stroke myself as she stood on her knees, pushing down her panties to her knees. She moved closer to me and took my cock in her hand, stroking me herself.

"Fuck, baby." I moved us to the wall next to my bed and bucked my hips more into her hand.

"Does that feel good?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"But, I want to be inside of you, baby." She moaned and released me. I grasped her hips and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and pressing her back against the wall. I instantly pushed my length inside of her. I attached my lips to hers as her hands held my face to hers.

"Oh, god, Jake." I growled and pulled out most of the way, slamming back into her sweetness. She gasped and whimpered into my mouth. I continued the motions as our sweat mixed together, making our bodies slick.

She looked a little worn out as she clung her arms to me.

"Bells, are you okay?" She nodded and kissed me again.

"Yes, I love you so much." I smiled at her and sped up, causing her to gasp from the speed. We both were in need of our climaxes. "Oh, god, JACOB!" I groaned and buried my face in her hair, biting into her neck. She gasped heavily. Her nails scratched along the back of my neck as I spilled inside of her.

I sighed in relief.

"God, Bells. That was unbelievable." I released her neck and kissed her lips. She lightly giggled once I released it and blushed.

"I can't believe you actually bit me." I chuckled and kissed her again.

"It's a wolf thing, Bells. It happens very often during sex. So, you better get used to it." She blushed heavily and kissed me again.

"Well, I like it." I gave her a big smile and let her hold herself up on her knees. She literally collapsed into the wall with a bang.

"Bells, are you okay?" She giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah. My legs are just weak." I chuckled and grabbed my boxers, pulling them on. She grabbed her panties and pulled them on along with her bra. She struggled to stand on her own feet, which made me laugh. She scowled at me. "You better watch it or you won't get into my pants for the rest of your wolfy life." I pouted and pulled her to me, giving her my begging face.

"You wouldn't put me through that torture, Bells." She blushed and then the lust flashed through her eyes.

"Are you sure about that? We could make a bet out of it to make it more interesting." I flashed her a grin.

"I am sure. You wouldn't be able to hold out on me for one week." She bit her lip and leaned against the wall.

"One week then. I will not have sex with you for one week no matter how much begging, pouting, or teasing you do. All you can do is kiss me. No touching." I pouted and groaned.

"Damn." She gave me an evil grin, grabbing her sweats off the floor.

"That will wipe that cocky grin off your face, Mr. Black." I walked up behind her and took her earlobe in my lips, sucking and nipping at it. She gasped and moaned.

"I don't need my hands to tease you, baby." I released her ear and she turned around, scowling at me. I gave her a big grin and threw on my shorts, pulling her in my arms. "I can still hold you in my arms, can't I?" She nodded and had such love on her eyes. Then an idea popped in my head which made me smile. "You know, if I can hold you in my arms, I should be allowed to do this." I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately, using my tongue to make her mush. I palmed her ass, growling into her mouth. I released the kiss and smacked her ass, walking off.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK!" I chuckled and turned to her, seeing her flushed face. She pushed past me and out the door.

"Come on, Bells. Don't be a baby." She stuck her tongue out at me as I ran up behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You're an ass." I kissed her cheek and stopped us, not letting her move.

"You're just mad because I made you horny." She huffed and tried to push my arms off, but I held her tighter to me. "I'm sorry I made you mad, baby. Forgive me?" She turned to me with a wicked smile on her face.

"Got you shaking in your boots?" I chuckled and kissed her.

"You wish." She stuck her tongueout at me and I pulled it into my mouth, kissing her deeply. "Let's go to the bonfire, honey."

Wooh! Go Jacob! Go Bella! What could happen at the bonfire? Will Charlie stay long? Will something big be revealed at the bonfire? Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Epiphany**

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella's POV**

We walked slowly to Sam and Emily's house to find the pack sitting around. I felt the pack's eyes on me as Jake and I walked inside, seeing no inside.

"Is it just me or was everyone staring?" He looked apologetic and pulled me into his arms.

"It's not you, Bells. They just aren't sure what to think right now." I was confused and tilted my head to the side.

"What the think about what?" He looked slightly sad.

"They aren't sure if they should believe whether you are here for good or not. All they know right now is that you came back early from your honeymoon and what we did when you came to see me." I bit my lip and kissed him gently.

"Well, what do you think? Do you think I'm here for good?" She gave me his smiled and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"I'm very confident in you being by my side for a really long time." I blushed heavily and kissed him again.

"That is all that matters to me. I don't care what anyone else believes or thinks. What you think is all that matters to me, Jake." He gave me a proud smile and kissed me.

"I'm glad to hear that, honey." I smiled at him and then Emily walked in from the back, smiling at me.

"Bella! I heard you were back." She walked over and gave me a hug, a smile plastered across her face. "It's great to have you back." I smiled to her.

"Thanks, Emily. It's good to back." Then her eyes drifted to Jake's arm around me and me leaning into his side.

"Bella, could you help me a little in the kitchen? The boy's appetites are getting the best of me nowadays." I nodded.

"Sure. All you have to do is ask." I turned and gave Jake a full on kiss, feeling him smile against my lips.

"I'll be outside, honey." I nodded and released the kiss, going with Emily into the kitchen. She had her eyes widened at me as she started me on deserts.

"What is up with you and Jake? I thought you were married." I pushed as I giggled, biting my lip.

"Well, I, umm, am getting a divorce." Her jaw dropped while I mixed ingredients for a Oreo cream pie, starting with the Oreo deep dish crust.

"What? Do my ears decieve me?" I shook my head, smiling to myself.

"Well, I guess I had a revelation when we got to where Edward had us going. We decided together that it would be best if we came back. I decided on the divorce and we are trying to get it done as quickly and painlessly as possible. He has always told me that if I decided that he wasn't best for me that he would step aside and let me live my life. That is what he is doing. We are still going to be friends, but it will never go back THERE again. Sadly, his only condition to the divorce being finalized is giving me alimony." She widened her eyes.

"Really? Most women have to fight for alimony." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want it. I just want to move on from it, but he wouldn't budge on it. The good thing is that if I ever decide to get married again that the alimony will stop coming. I doubt that will ever happen though." She looked confused.

"Why? You don't think you and Jake will ever get married?" I widened my eyes at her.

"Emily, Jake and I just started and you already brought up the topic?" I giggled and she looked confused.

"Why not? It's a topic that most women think of when they first start with a guy. Why start dating a guy unless you can see yourself spending their lives together?" I nodded and blushed heavily.

"I don't know about marriage, but I know I could spend my whole life with Jake and perfectly happy." She had a smile across her face and nodded.

"Yeah. I thought that might be so." I nodded and sighed.

"Speaking of marriage, when are you and Sam tying the knot?" She giggled and filled up the tuper-ware containers with food while I tucked away the pies I made in the fridge to chill.

"Actual in a couple of weeks. Can I ask you something since the boys are probably at the beach by now?" I nodded as started to put bags of ice in a cooler filled with canned sodas.

"Sure, Emily." She looked very nervous.

"Do you ever want children?" I was taken aback by the random question. I mean, its not often that someone asks you something like that.

"Well, I never really thought of it, but I guess its something I can see myself doing, being a mother I mean. I like kids and since I'm with Jake now, its something that seems concieveable. Why?" She looked saddened.

"Well, Sam and I have been together for a long time. From the beginning, he has told me that he has wanted kids and marriage someday when he is fiancially stable. We are stable and everything and he has been wanting us to start trying for a baby, but I don't know. I guess I don't really have the heart to tell him that I don't want kids. Don't get me wrong. I love kids, but I don't see them for myself." I understood her sadness now.

"You don't want kids or you don't want to go through the pain of giving birth?" I was going through the process of elimination to figure out why out of everyone I knew that Emily Young didn't want to be a mother. She scoffed slightly.

"I would go through it, but I guess I never really had very good parenting. I mean my dad left when I was just a baby and my mom was never really there much. She was an alcoholic so I was practically taken in by Harry and Sue as a second daughter which is how Leah and I became close. The only family I have ever really known is the Clearwater's, but I guess I'm scared that I won't be a good parent." I was shocked by this and had to clinch my jaw to keep it from dropping to the floor.

"You think you won't be a good parent? That is crazy, Emily. You would make a great mom. I see how you are with the pack. You act as like the mom of all of them. I have seen it, Emily! You would be an amazing mom!" She got a light blush over her russett skin and tears filled her dark brown eyes.

"You really think so?" I nodded vigorously.

"I know so. Any child would be lucky to have you as their mom." She ran into me for a hug and poured out her tears.

"Thank you, Bella." I nodded and then a moment later we seperated after Sam, Jake, and Paul walked in, seeing Emily wiping her tears away. I had a few falling myself. I wiped them away and Jake went to me, gently kissing me.

"Em, honey, are you okay?" She nodded and Sam scowled at me for a moment. "What did we just miss?" I shook my head as Jake kissed my forehead gently.

"Girl talk. That is all." I gave Emily a small wink and she hugged herself to Sam as Jake walked me outside.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" I shook my head and leaned my forehead against his shoulder as we started our walk towards the beach.

"She only asked me about insecurities. Her own." He nodded and looked confused as I passionately kissed him. "I love you." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, holding me close.

"I love you, too, honey." I smiled up at him and kissed him again.

"Good. You better because you are stuck with me." He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I nodded as I kissed his cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" He chuckled and nodded gently.

"You can ask me anything, honey." I giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"How did I get so lucky?" He chuckled and turned to me, kissing me hungrily.

"I'll tell you when you tell me how I did." My heart swelled as we walked the rest of the way to the bonfire.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Epiphany**

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella's POV**

I sat between Jake's legs while everyone got food. Charlie decided to stay for some food before heading back to the station for a graveyard shift.

He kept on giving Jake and I side-glances. I didn't even think Charlie knew what to think of us. Billy, Sue, and Old Quil seemed even more weery of our suddenly blossomed romantic relationship. The pack didn't really pay attention or give us the same looks.

I turned and gave Jake a brief kiss of reassurance which got me a smile from him, but flinches from the counsel. I just didn't understand it. I put my mouth to his ear, whispering to him.

"Lets go for walk." He smiled at me and nodded. We threw our empty plates in the trash and held hands while walking down the beach, away from the bonfire.

"I'm glad you're here, Bells." I smiled at him, sighing.

"You might be alone there, Chief. The counsel seems mad at me for something." He sighed and we stopped. He just pulled me close to him.

"Bells, its not you. They are upset with me." I was confused, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But, why? You haven't done anything wrong." He had sadness in his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bells, its because of who my family is to the tribe. You know how it is. There are really two reasons they are mad. The first is because I don't want to be Alpha and the other is...well, unwarranted." I rubbed his cheek gently, attempting to rub away his frustration.

"What is it? Maybe I can help." He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want you to help it. It's because my chosen mate isn't a member of this tribe." I was taken aback. They were angry because...I wasn't Quileute?

"But, Jake, that doesn't make any sense. Emily isn't a part of the tribe, but she doesn't get those looks." He sighed in defeat and sat in the sand.

"That is different." I shook my head.

"Why? Because Sam actually imprinted on her?" He lightly trembled and growled to himself.

"Yes." I was shocked by his answer as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That is what this is about, isn't it? It's because you haven't imprinted?" He shook his head, still trembling.

"This has nothing to do with imprinting, Bella. It's about perserving the purity of the tribe and that is why they are mad." I was a little angry myself and couldn't believe it. I had been around these people most of life and they still had their prejudices towards me. "If I had imprinted on you, they wouldn't look like that, Bells. The only reason they don't look at Emily like that is because she is an imprint. There is no way to seperate her and Sam." I felt the incinuation in that.

"What are you saying, Jake?" He sighed and laid back in the sand, covering his eyes.

"They don't say it, but they think that by giving us those looks that you will run for the hills." I sighed and stradled his waist, laying my head of his chest.

"I'm never leaving unless you tell me to, Jake." He rubbed his hand up and down my back as I kissed his chest.

"I love you, Bells. You never have to worry about me sending you away." He kissed the top of my head and I lifted my head, kissing him passionately. I propped myself up and he continued to kiss me.

"Jake." He sat up and held me close, deepening the kiss.

"Bells, I love you so damn much." He rolled on top of me and I whimpered into his mouth, feeling him release the kiss.

"I love you." He leaned his forehead against mine, sighing.

"I really want to make love to you right now." I smiled gently at him and kissed him, moaning.

"I know you do." I went to stand up, but he pulled me right back down, kissing me with no restraint. I moaned into his mouth and felt his hand going inside of my sweats and panties.

"You're not going anywhere, baby." I moaned as I felt his blazing fingers on my clit, causing me to gasp. He started to squeeze and tease it white his other hand cupped my breast, massaging gently.

"We can't do this here." He growled and stabbed three of his fat fingers into my core, fast and hard. I gasped heavily and flung my head back. God, that felt good.

"Really, baby? Not gonna do it here? If I let you go, will we finish this after the bonfire?" I looked down at him and pressed my lips to his.

"You win the bet, baby." He chuckled and removed his hand from my panties, holding me close to him.

"I know I did. You should have realized by now that I play dirty." I giggled and kissed him again.

"I know you do. That's one of the things that I love about you." He chuckled again and wrapped his arms around me, holding me in his laps. I loosened my arms from around his neck and we smiled like the village idiots at each other.

"Oh, really? What else do you love about me? I need to start making a list." I luaghed out loud and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Well, you are very warm and very cuddlible." He looked at me like I was insane.

"Cuddible." I giggled and blushed a little.

"It is my own made up word. It means that you are very easy to cuddle with." He threw his head back in laughter as he stroked my hips.

"Really?" I smiled proudly and nodded.

"Hey! At least my made up word isn't like Emily's." He looked both confused and amused by me.

"What made-up word of Emily's?" I blushed heavily and covered my face from the embarrassment of saying it.

"Alpha-licious." The laughter from him could be heard formiles and miles. I wouldn't be surprised if Renee could hear it. I looked up and he was laid back in the sand still in a fit of giggles. "And Kim's made-up word I think can be considered a phrase that Claire stole, I think. It's wolfy boy-boy." Then came more laughter and he sat up, kissing me passionately.

"I love you." I giggled as he laid kisses all over my face. "You can always make me laugh." I gasped as he licked his tongue up the side of my face.

"Gah, Jake!" I wiped his saliva from my face and gave him my disgusted expression. "That is gross! You don't have to be a dog all of the time." He flashed his gorgeous smile and kissed me again.

"You love it though." I nodded and kissed him again, smiling as I released the kiss.

"Yes, I do, and I love you." I kissed him once more and stood up.

"Let's get back to the bonfore." He nodded and stood up.

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was sooo busy. I had family stuff to deal with and I have a surprise for everyone. I am going to soon start co-writing a story with my friend from fanfiction sites such as Always Easy As Breathing and LautMerazFics, AndiWolf. **

**The story is called Picture, based off of the song by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. It's not just Jake and Bella, but the other pairings are Embry/Nessie, Nessie/Jake, Edward/Bella, and Edward/Leah. We have your canons and non-canons. **

**You should see the prologue up in the next few days. It's very angst. Read it if you like that sort of thing.**


End file.
